


Through Tears

by Skquill



Category: Suh sire
Genre: i dont know what to tag this as, small ficlit, suh sire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skquill/pseuds/Skquill
Summary: A note in my phone: Stories are the pavement of history. I want to learn more so I can create that history.A collection of small Suh Sire fics.





	1. Through Tears

**Author's Note:**

> So I really like this story some mutuals of mine are cooking up. It's super neat and cool!!! 
> 
> I want to protect all these kids.
> 
> I've been busy with school and life and I haven't written much, besides original stuff. SO
> 
> HERE.  
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> \--SKQuill

A hazy grey world erupted through a pulsating mind. Everything was autoble in slow motion. Adrenaline made everything slow. That only made the images worse.   
Screams overlapped with battle cries. The whining of horses getting hurt. The metallic clang of armor meeting blades. Dirt and grass shot up when the soldiers--  
No, these people had fully clad armor and swords. They wore insignias that were stitched into the chain mail of their clothes. They were knights.   
The heavy armor and weight brought dirt and grass up with each step, quickly evading the enemy brought it all shooting up into the grey ridden world.   
And in the middle of it all, she stood. Her body was clear, see through and sparkling like a ghost. Colorful as well, the only color from the whole battle field. She wasn’t fit for this war, dressed in her pajamas and eyes widened at the noise.   
Thunder clapped in the grey sky, followed by darkness.  
And silence. An eerie silence, with the only light centered on a single strike of lightning. It trained on the knights--both sides didn’t even notice as electricity took over the metallic covered bodies. Jumping from one person to the next. Then it ended and she could hear herself breath in the horror, the scent of cooked flesh and blood.   
She stepped back, shaking.   
Crimson splatters danced on the knights from both sides. It weighed down the grass along with the bodies. She raised her hand to her mouth, trying to bottle up the scream that was bubbling in her throat. She felt something warm and wet on her cheeks as she stepped back, wanting to get away from the mass grave. She wiped it off, expecting to see tears. It was red. The same shade of crimson that was on the grass, and on the knights and it was the same shade of crimson that was stitched into the fabric of her knights.  
You’re fault, Arthur. A distant voice whispered. Everyone is dead because of you, Arthur.   
Hattie didn’t say anything, she could only stare at the gruesome scene.  
You’re to blame, Arthur. Your cowardice caused the death of everyone here. The voice giggled. It sounded so childlike. You might be coming back alive, and the victory… But that’s just because no one else was in your situation. Carry the burden of your failure with you. Carry the burden that you murdered everyone here.  
The scream that she was holding in finally released.

That’s when she woke up; she woke up screaming from the nightmare, screaming and shaking. Her heart pounded against her chest as she gripped at her sheets and was heaving to get air into her lungs. She reached for her phone, silencing the alarm with a single tap. Pulling the phone from its charger she unlocked it and scrolled through the contacts. She put the phone on speaker and rested it on her knees as it rang and went to voicemail.  
The caller ID read: Weed Wizard  
“Merl…” Her voice was weak with tears. “I--Its Hats. I had ano-other nightmare and I-I don’t…” Her breathing became irregular. “Everyone wa--as dead, Merl! I’m so-oh sc--cared, right now!” She ended the call there, she wouldn’t be able to continue talking with how much she was hyperventilating.  
She hugged her knees and cried into them as her phone buzzed with messages from Merl, saying he’d be over soon. 

A snowfall hitting her window and covering the ground outside. There was no blood in the white powder, no storming skies.   
Just quiet and tears and the faint battling whispers of nightmares and reassuring words.


	2. Tombstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben discusses a nightmare he has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time a character cries in anything i write, it's just me. Actually crying.

“Tombstone.” Ben voiced.  
“Excuse me?” His friend, Perci, replied.  
“I had a weird dream… Like I was a ghost or something, or--I had died or, maybe…” Ben rubbed his eyes.  
“Maybe you're staying up too late playing video games.”  
He shook his head.  
There was a silence, Ben kept staring off into space and Perci watched as his face morphed from tired to actually trying to decode what went on in his head. “Wanna talk about it?” They suggest, closing their book and shuffling their chair closer to Ben.   
He took a breath. “It was like, medieval times, or something. I had both my hands at the beginning. And by the end of it,” His gaze went to the stump of his right arm. “I lost it. Along with… Everyone.” When he said that, hot tears started to form in his tired eyes. “Everyone died. And-and me and this other person were all that was left, and-and…”  
Perci reached for their backpack, taking out one of those small pocket tissues and handing it to him.   
“So it was a nightmare?” They ask as Ben dried his burning eyes.   
He shook his head. “It felt like it was a life. Like, I felt like I was living in it. It felt so familiar and so when it ended, as I was staring at the tombstones of my friends it just all felt so real, Perc!”   
“It was just a bad dream, Benny.”  
“You were there.” Ben muttered, and watched as his friend raised an eyebrow. “But it-it wasn’t really you. I mean, different name but they just---” Ben swallowed and took a breath. “They acted exactly like you, looked like you…”  
Ben looked at his friend and muttered one last thing. “You died, Perci. A-and I couldn’t save you… I was looking at your grave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!!


End file.
